The present application relates generally to an electrostatic spray tool.
Electrostatic spray tools output sprays of electrically charged materials to more efficiently coat objects. For example, electrostatic tools may be used to paint objects. In operation, the material is charged when it leaves a spray tip of the electrostatic tool and travels toward the object, which is grounded. The grounded target attracts the electrically charged material, which then adheres to an external surface of the grounded target. Unfortunately, the electrically charged material may not completely transfer from the spray tip to the external surface. For example, some material can stick to the spray tip. The stuck material can block the electric field produced by the electrostatic tool, which causes inconsistent application of the material to the external surface of the grounded target.